tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
MCPD Nsunga Mboomba
MCPD Nsunga Mboomba was a notorious player known for terrorizing TSRP servers through DM (deathmatching). He was quite skilled at kung-fu, which allowed him to easily disarm police officers and steal their weapons. If there were no admins online to ban him, then he would begin a reign of terror over the server, killing everyone in his sight. Nsunga used the letters "MCPD" in front of his name to temporarily disguise himself as a police officer. Note that even if the server was not using Mecklenburg as its map, Nsunga would still use the letters "MCPD". Nsunga is known for doing this for a period of nearly ten years. His presence was seen across almost the entire TSRP timeline. Identity Until 2017, Nsunga had never publicly revealed himself or conversed with others as to his true identity. Of interest is his use of the letters "MCPD" in front of his name to signify his police status. In the early years of TSRP, members of the police force would put these letters (MCPD, IBPD, ABPD, etc.) in front of their name to identify themselves as police officers. However, there was a transition where players started replacing these letters with their rank, instead using "Officer" or "Sgt." instead. Because Nsunga still uses the old naming style, it is likely that he began his crusades during the very early years of TSRP before the transition occurred. A Message from MCPD Nsunga Mboomba (Written August 25, 2017) Pleasure and many thanks for dedicating a page to me. How it all began.. I was hired as a Cop on a TSRP server in about 2005, and was very much enjoying the role and the game for months. On a particular day, I was being shot at by one of the players on the map near the 7/11, I turned around and threw a knife at a player who was running away from me from a long distance, whom I thought was the shooter. It turned out to be the best long range leading knife throw kill I had ever done in TS, landed right on top of his head as he was running from right to left around the corner. Sadly.... this was one of the server admins, and he wasn't the shooter. After apologising profusely , I was fired, kicked, banned and lost a lot of money that I had made. After putting a post on a forum being polite and asking for ban removal, I was subsequently trolled for doing so. The server changed map versions, and it appeared the ban list was wiped, I thought of the most random name possible and came in as Nsunga Mboomba. I was hired as a cop and was shown that "secret button" which opened the cop station door (in the event to mitigate a PD takeover). Now with name MCPD Nsunga Mboomba, and with COP powers, I had the chance to create havoc in the server , get revenge on the person that banned me, and those that trolled me. Started logging in to the server under other random names cuffing these people and then disconnecting, and kept doing this until the whole server was walking around in a sea of red & cuffed and people saying ooc "WTF who cuffed me?", this had me in stitches. After several weeks of doing this, and eventually getting found out, I was fired would you believe. I like others , knew that secret button and spammed it time and time again for weeks/months until I was eventually banned from all servers running that map. After all of this, sadly... I found it more amusing being the bad guy, and the fact that every time I came in to any TSRP server and I saw in the chat "IT'S NSUNGA !" , which just fuelled me even more. Correct, I never used to talk apart from the odd complementary "lol" , other than that nothing. I also spent a lot of time as an impostor on some of the servers, and only if some of your knew in teamspeak, OOC etc, that you were actually playing and speaking with the Nsunga ! On one server I accidentally hit one of my binded keys that changed my name to MCPD Nsunga Mboomba in game , the admin (who I have to applaud) was very quick on the ban keys, almost instant. There was some space map (can't remember the name), where I was monitoring in the chat a small feud between two players. One player was an owner of another server called "Mike "AKA"Something" and another player called "Josh Miller", who appeared to be a well established player on the space server. I made a note of their names,and chosen skins, type of 'lingo', and whom they tended to talk to. I went on to the space server as Mike, using his name, skin, lingo' and started making noise on the server, by DMing.. the usual. Then vice versa, I went onto Mike's server using Josh Miller's name,skin,lingo', and did the same. This created a war between two servers and I sat back and watched... again, many weeks of fun doing this , until my luck run out when I joined the Space server as Mike, then the real Mike came on as Mike(2) the same time declaring his identity .... and then I came clean as Nsunga. Believe it or not I actually almost reformed as a role player at one stage on one particular map, however I read one of these wiki pages with a comment saying "Thank God Nsunga doesn't play TSRP anymore" so I decided that Nsunga needed a comeback. I had some run-ins with an old pal "Xalphox" the d-dos king on many servers, some were memorable, the d-dos's were not...because they never happened. Yours faithfully Nsunga Gallery Mecklenburgv_rainb80000.jpg|Nsunga Mboomba after having been arrested by the police on a server in 2010. Ns 133.jpg Category:Players